A travers le miroir
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [OS] [UA Surnaturel] - Peter Parker chasse les créatures surnaturelles, et un jour, Wade Wilson, l'embarque dans une histoire à base d'un miroir bien étrange... (fond de spideypool)


**Note :** Fic écrite sur le défi d'Alphard du « Flippez votre race, bande de gosses ! » sur Bloody Mary  
**Note 2 :** UA un peu inspiré de Supernatural, où y a des chasseurs de créatures surnaturelles, wala wala.

Il observa son reflet dans le miroir, les lèvres tremblantes, la peur au ventre. Pourtant, s'il voulait gagner son cœur, il devait bien le faire. Elle n'attendait que ça, qu'il fasse preuve de courage. Lui qui avait surtout peur du moindre bruit qui pouvait surgir de derrière lui.  
Prenant son souffle, la voix qui vacillait déjà aux premiers mots, il lâcha ce qu'il devait faire.  
C'était juste un pari, un moyen de sortir avec cette fille trop jolie. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça fonctionne.  
Fallait-il pourtant qu'il fut dans un endroit spécial, devant un objet particulier, pour que soudain, il la voit.

La suite, il ne le sait pas. Personne ne le sait. C'est un secret pour son reflet et ce qui l'accompagnait.  
Ce qui en resta, fut son visage paralysé par cette émotion qui l'avait attrapé avec vivacité.  
Mort de peur, dira-t-on alors de lui. Son cœur ne l'a pas supporté. Son ventre non plus. Pauvre bougre, était-il si laid que ça ?

* * *

Il lâcha un large bâillement, décroisa ses jambes, consulta son téléphone.  
Cela n'aurait-il tenu qu'à lui, qu'il l'aurait balancé depuis longtemps, mais son téléphone n'avait pas la même capacité que lui à ressusciter au moindre instant.  
Soufflant, il finit par se lever, et partir par la fenêtre, après avoir remis son costume.

Leur monde était particulier. Entouré d'êtres étranges, qui n'avaient rien d'humains et qui parfois provoquait du grabuge. Survenait alors son existence : Deadpool était ce genre de type qui gérait les troubles, le chaos.  
Même s'il faisait aussi parti du genre de type, qui le provoquait.

En ce moment, son petit jeu était d'en provoquer dans la vie d'un garçon à l'air relativement commun, qui pourtant n'était pas n'importe qui.  
Devenu chasseur de créatures à un jeune âge, bien qu'encore considéré comme un apprenti, Peter Parker était de cette trempe d'êtres bien plus courageux qu'ils ne devraient l'être. Suivant le génial, l'internationalement connu, Anthony Stark dans ses aventures, il l'aidait à gérer le mouvement surnaturel.

Ce monde était envahi par des êtres fantastiques c'était un fait. Les humains, du moins, la plupart l'ignoraient, mais de toute évidence, lui le savait. Mais Peter n'était plus totalement humain.  
La malédiction qu'un vilain sorcier lui avait jetée, avait de cette particularité de le rendre partiellement humain.  
Seulement, contrairement à un classique garou, qui prenait l'apparence d'un loup, lui devenait une araignée à la pleine lune. Autant dire que lorsqu'on croisait une araignée à taille humaine, cela faisait peur. Et ce, même avec sa tête adorable.

C'est pour ça qu'il n'était qu'un apprenti, au-delà de son jeune âge. Parce que sa malédiction n'inspirait pas confiance. Parce qu'Anthony Stark prenait soin de lui. S'assurait qu'il ne déborde pas. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au jeune garçon.  
Les deux chassaient donc, en compagnie, parfois d'autres chasseurs, comme Clint Barton, archer reconnu pour trainer avec de nombreuses sorcières notamment une du nom de Natasha Romanoff, qui aidait aussi les chasses, notamment quand la sorcellerie était impliquée.

Toujours est-il que Peter, ce jour-là, était sur une affaire, seul.  
Cela arrivait. Officiellement, ça n'était pas censé arriver, officieusement…C'était plus courant qu'on ne le pensait.  
Il enquêtait sur une sirène dont on doutait des bonnes intentions. Enfin, les termes exacts était plutôt « cet ondin semble trop parfait, enquête sur lui, gamin ». Donc, Peter enquêtait sur Quentin Beck.

Enfin, avant qu'il ne fut interrompu par la silhouette reconnaissable de Wade Wilson. Aussi appelé Deadpool, par le monde du surnaturel. Ou juste par lui-même. Personne n'était sûr.

\- Heeeey Peteee !  
\- …Wade.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce type. Parfois, il semblait relativement approchable, d'autre fois… Il semblait bien trop tordu. Et puis, surtout il était instable.  
Mais inchassable. Le bougre avait la capacité de ressusciter sans grands efforts.

Peter l'observa, un peu silencieux, mais déjà Wade tapotait dans son dos :

\- Alors alors, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?  
\- Une enquête, répondit simplement Peter  
\- Sur qui ?

Le garçon soupira doucement et observa longuement Wade, qui portait son costume de Deadpool. C'était lui qui s'était exclamé que porter un costume ça avait la classe et que ça permettait qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas.  
Mais tout le monde savait qui était Wade Wilson, donc le but de ce costume n'avait aucun sens. A part à le faire apparaître dans la rue comme un type bizarre.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.  
\- Stark t'as demandé de rien dire hein ?  
\- Oui, et il a raison…. Wade, tu venais pour quoi ?

Parfois, quand Anthony Stark n'était pas au courant, Deadpool et Peter faisaient équipe. Cela permettait souvent à Peter d'aller plus vite, même si derrière, il devait réfréner les quelques envies de son partenaire, de faire n'importe quoi.  
De fait, Wade haussa longuement les épaules :

\- Chais pas, j'ai rien à faire.

Alors cela signifiait qu'il s'ennuyait, donc qu'il venait chercher de quoi faire, tout simplement.  
Peter l'observa en silence et eut un petit sourire :

\- Désolé, Wade.  
\- Ton enquête là, elle peux pas attendre ?  
\- …Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.  
\- On va bien trouver, allez viens, Pete' !

Et déjà, Wade avait attrapé le bras de Peter. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas grande différence entre les deux au niveau de l'âge, Peter ayant dix-sept ans et Wade vingt et un, Peter avait parfois l'impression d'être plus âgé que lui, au moins par la maturité.  
Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, parce que parfois, il restait un adolescent crédule et maladroit, à l'aube de son côté adulte.

Peter se fit donc emmener par Wade qui l'embarqua il ne savait où. Finalement, le regard de l'homme paru s'arrêter sur les bandeaux jaunes d'une scène de crime, et il eut un large sourire. Seulement, Peter voulu lui rappeler un fait :

\- Wade… Si tu débarques là, ils ne vont rien comprendre…  
\- Tu préfères que j'enlève mon costume ?

En vérité, l'existence du costume de Wade avait une autre raison que celle de faire jolie. Si la malédiction de Peter lui permettait d'avoir une super force, des sens aiguisés, la capacité de s'accrocher à tout, et d'avoir une sorte de sixième sens, il se transformait en araignée sous de fortes émotions, et lors de la pleine lune.  
Wade lui… S'il était immortel, en échange, il ne ressemblait plus à rien, sinon à une sorte de corps boursouflé hideux que personne n'arrivait à regarder.

\- …Bon. Reste derrière, je tente de les interroger.  
\- Très bien !

Peter avança rapidement vers les policiers. Avec son air d'adolescent prépubère, les policiers ne le prenaient guère au sérieux, sauf peut-être Nicholas Fury, reconnu pour être, officieusement, un chasseur.

\- Petit, normalement, les infos je les donne à Stark.  
\- Je sais… Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire une exception ? Je lui transmettrais.

Nick savait pertinemment que Peter ne transmettrait rien du tout.  
Mais il finit quand même par parler :

\- Un gamin a été retrouvé mort devant son miroir. Je penche pour une entité maléfique, du genre de celles qui aiment être invoquées trois fois par des p'tits idiots, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Peter comprit de qui on parlait, et il hocha la tête :

\- Merci, monsieur Fury.

Voulant aller donner les informations à Wade, il se retourna, mais Wade n'était plus là. Il fronça les sourcils, avant d'entendre un « pssssst » qui le fit sursauter.  
Ce bruit venait de la maison.  
Wade n'avait pas attendu, il avait même fait pire : il était rentré, et maintenant il lui faisait des signes « discrets ».  
Peter lâcha un long soupir, mais quelque part, il avait bien envie d'enquêter un peu plus. Il finit par le rejoindre, par la porte de derrière.

\- Wade…Tu sais qu'on ne doit pas faire ça.  
\- Si on ne le fait pas, ça n'a plus aucun intérêt.

Il ne pouvait pas tant le nier, et puis, vu que Wade voulait travailler avec lui, ils avaient au moins trouvé leur enquête. Bientôt, les deux garçons commencèrent à fouiller les lieux, en restant discret, arrivant à éviter la police.  
Enfin, Wade s'efforçait d'être discret, parce que clairement, ça n'était normalement pas dans ses habitudes.  
Bien vite, ils trouvèrent la scène du crime, mais il était impossible d'y aller, la scène étant remplie de monde.

\- C'est donc dans la salle de bains qu'il y a eu un problème ?  
\- Apparemment…  
\- Tu n'as pas de truc pour les éloigner, Pete ?  
\- Pas vraiment, je n'ai rien pris sur moi…

Wade fit la moue, puis eut une idée :

\- Okay, je vais faire diversion, et tu en profites pour fouiller la salle de bains ?

Peter eut un long soupir, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non, en fait, il était aussi intrigué que son partenaire, et il savait que s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Wade était bon, c'était les diversions. Il finit par accepter, et rapidement, l'homme en costume se précipita dans la salle de bains, y mettant le grabuge.  
Bien vite, les policiers étaient tous après lui, et quand la scène fut vidée, Peter en profita pour rentrer.

La salle de bains semblait normale, si on omettait les longues traces de sang sur le mur.  
Une baignoire, un lavabo, et le miroir pour pouvoir se permettre de se regarder dedans. Et bien sûr, des étagères pour y ranger ce qui était nécessaire.  
Peter chercha la source du problème. Parce que clairement, il y avait eu un problème d'ordre surnaturel, pour provoquer ici, autant de sang.  
De fait, le corps avait déjà été enlevé, mais au vu de la trace laissée, il n'était pas bien vieux. Peter sortit un petit pendentif. S'il n'avait rien emmené pour lui permettre de passer outre l'ordinaire, il avait de quoi repérer les faits surnaturels. Offert par une sorcière, ce pendentif sentait les traces du paranormal.

L'adolescent le secoua doucement, et celui-ci se pencha bientôt en direction d'une seule et même direction. Le miroir.  
Peter l'observa un instant, doutant, mais il comprit qu'il allait devoir le prendre, avant que quelqu'un ne le voit, ou ne revienne.  
Tirant dessus, il sentit une résistance, comme le miroir était accroché au mur. Il semblait un peu ancien, ce qui expliquait peut être son taux de surnaturel. Peter insista, et parvint bientôt à le décrocher, grâce à sa force.  
Il sentit comme un râle, et fronça les sourcils, observant son reflet, si proche. Il n'aimait pas ça. Une goutte de sueur lui tomba dans le dos, alors qu'il sentit comme si la salle se rafraichissait d'un seul coup.  
Il y avait clairement quelque chose dans ce miroir.  
Peter le reposa, prit une serviette, le recouvrit, et, comprenant aux bruits alentours que les policiers revenaient, il se précipita dans la sortie, et sauta par la fenêtre du couloir qu'il ouvrit avec précipitation.  
Clairement, Fury comprendrait que le vol viendrait de lui, et préviendrait probablement Anthony Stark, mais Peter n'avait pas pu laisser ce miroir-là, et qu'il porte éventuellement malheur à une pauvre autre personne lambda. Atterrissant avec agilité, il se mit à s'enfuir en courant avec le miroir, avant de se cacher dans la forêt la plus proche. 

Là, il entendit, « psst ». A nouveau.  
Tournant sa tête, il constata que Deadpool avait eu la même idée que lui.

\- Alors, ma diversion a servi à un truc, fit-il en désignant le miroir dans les mains de Peter

Peter hocha doucement la tête :

\- Oui, je pense que la source du problème vient de là…  
\- Parfait ! On va enquêter ?  
\- Oui… Mais chez toi, du coup.  
\- Oh ça, je me doutais.

Les garçons partirent rapidement des lieux, le désertant pour se dépêcher d'aller dans le repère de l'homme au costume.  
Une fois arrivés, ils posèrent le miroir en plein milieu d'un salon qui ressemblait plutôt à un placard en bazar.  
Peter retira délicatement la serviette, et la sensation de froid revint presque immédiatement, alors qu'il sentit comme si son cœur se serrait lentement.  
Indéniablement, ce miroir savait laisser passer une peur incommensurable, à cet instant.

\- Brrr, _spooky_ ! fit Wade qui ne semblait pas atteint tant que ça par l'effet du miroir.

Peter lui, se sentait mal à l'aise, comme pris aux tripes.  
Etait-ce son sixième sens qui le prévenait d'un danger ? Probablement, mais c'était comme s'il n'y avait pas que ça. Il se rapprocha de Wade en tremblant un peu. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. D'abord ombre subtile, elle prenait lentement forme derrière Peter.  
Il se retourna rapidement, mais il n'y avait rien, et quand il se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir, son reflet lui souriait méchamment.

\- …Wade, tu vois ça ?  
\- Hm, quoi ?  
\- Mon reflet…

Wade se rapprocha du miroir, mais il ne voyait rien. Peter, l'observant, sentit alors soudain, comme une main sur son épaule. Il eut un sursaut, se retournant, mais il n'y avait toujours personne.

\- Pete' ? Ca va ?  
\- …. Je crois que le miroir a un effet sur moi.  
\- Un effet ? Genre quoi ? Il te montre ce que tu désires le plus au monde ?

Fier de sa référence, Deadpool eut un petit sourire qui se montra pourtant avec les formes du costume.  
Peter souffla, et secoua la tête, tournant à nouveau son visage vers le miroir :

\- Pas vraiment… Comme une ombre derrière moi, et mon reflet est…Déformé.  
\- Déformé ?  
\- Disons que je ressemble à un psycho…

Il se tut, posa ses mains sur son corps, en ayant l'impression qu'on l'étranglait. Se débattant, il vit l'ombre, dans le miroir, fusionner avec son reflet, donnant lieu à la silhouette d'une femme au même sourire déformé, dangereux, meurtrier.  
C'était donc cette femme la coupable. Sauf, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer, parce qu'actuellement, il se faisait étrangler comme jamais.

\- Pete ? Hey ! Qui que tu sois, lâche Pete !

Wade s'exprimait au miroir, mais en vain. Il réfléchit, repensa à la serviette sur le miroir qui avait semblé ne rien provoquer, et il se précipita dessus, pour la remettre.  
Peter se sentit délivré, toussant, il tremblait encore un peu, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de voir, plus que par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après tout, se faire étrangler, il en avait plutôt l'habitude…  
Il toussa encore un peu, avant de regarder Wade, et le remercier de la tête

\- Ca va mieux ?  
\- …Ça passe.  
\- Tu veux une bière pour passer ça ?  
\- ….Non merci, Wade.

Peter souffla, reprit sa respiration, se sentit mieux, et soupira. Bon, clairement, l'entité maléfique était dans le miroir, et semblait vouloir surtout toucher Peter, qui n'avait pas vraiment demandé ça. Mais au moins, il avait une petite idée de qui elle était.

\- Le fantôme, dans le miroir, je sais qui c'est.  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Oui, clairement. Ca ne te dit vraiment rien ? Un fantôme, dans le miroir, qui attaque les gens qui l'invoquent….  
\- Eeeh ! Si ! Bloody Mary, c'est ça ? J'adore ce dessert, en plus il est trop bon.

Peter eut un petit sourire, et Wade poursuivit :

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, ouais la narration a dit que tu voyais un truc glauque, mais moi je le vois pas. Tu l'as invoqué ?  
\- Pas vraiment… Je pense que c'est la dernière victime, qui l'a invoqué…Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle s'attaque à moi, mais il va falloir s'en débarrasser.  
\- Ca clairement.  
\- On doit apaiser son esprit furieux…  
\- On peut pas juste détruire le miroir ?  
\- Pas sûr que ça suffise. Et si elle va dans un autre miroir ? Et je n'ai pas envie de la tuer….  
\- Pete', on ne peut pas tuer un fantôme, pas plus qu'on ne peut me tuer moi.

Wade tapotait l'épaule de Peter, qui secoua la tête. Il n'aimait quand même pas faire mal aux esprits, même quand ceux-ci étaient mauvais. Et même si on ne pouvait pas tuer un fantôme, le garçon n'était pas sans ignorer qu'on pouvait le faire disparaître de la pire des façons. Ou…D'une façon plus sympathique. Qui délivrait réellement le fantôme.  
Il observa le miroir recouvert d'une serviette, et savait qu'il n'allait clairement pas pouvoir le faire tout seul. Sortant un livre du sac qu'il avait avec lui, il fouilla dedans, et tendit un passage à son partenaire :

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton soutien. Cette formule permet de l'exorciser, mais… Si elle m'en empêche en m'attaquant, ça ne va pas bien marcher. On va devoir le faire à deux.  
\- Oh ouais ! Je vois ! Attends je lis… …. …C'est du latin, hein ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bon bah j'espère que ça ne demandera aucun talent particulier pour le prononcer, sinon on est foutu.

Wade eut un petit rire, sachant très bien comment il allait le prononcer. Au pire des cas, comme tout cela serait écrit, puisqu'il était dans une fanfiction, il suffisait que l'auteur ne fasse aucune faute, et au diable l'accent, ça ne compterait pas.  
Du moins, il espérait que ça fonctionnerait comme ça.  
Il n'avait aucune envie que son Peter soit touché par ce vilain fantôme du miroir.  
Et au pire, il exploserait le miroir, et verrait après.

\- Très bien, en place !

Peter écouta Wade, se mit correctement devant le miroir, retenant rapidement la formule, mais tenant le livre dans ses mains pour que Wade puisse l'avoir, et au cas où qu'il oublie.  
Wade souleva la serviette, laissant à nouveau apparaître à la surface du miroir.  
Il alla aussi, accessoirement, se coller à Peter, le prenant par les hanches.

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je me colle à toi, comme ça de un, elle peux pas t'attaquer par derrière, de deux, j'arrive mieux à lire, de trois, j'adore ça.

Peter secoua la tête mais le laissa faire, et enfin, regarda la formule. Un dernier petit rappel, avant d'observer le miroir.  
Bientôt, l'ombre se montra à nouveau.

\- Elle est là ? demanda Wade, qui ne voyait rien, et tentait de faire comme il pouvait avec ce que lui donnait la narration  
\- Elle arrive…

Son reflet se déforma encore. Au fond, c'est ce qui effrayait le plus Peter qui eut une grimace dégoutée. Pourtant, il continua de regarder, et commença doucement, à réciter la formule. Wade l'entendant, l'imita en lisant ce qu'il y avait devant lui, sur le livre.  
Mais Bloody Mary ne comptait pas se laisser faire comme ça.  
Peter se sentit mal, soudain. Wade pouvait être derrière lui, qu'elle parvenait quand même à le toucher. A la place de se sentir étrangler, ce fut comme si son ventre était serré, que ses boyaux se resserraient un peu plus, que son intestin voulait sortir de son corps. Comme une peur implacable, mélangé à quelqu'un l'écrasant.  
Il toussa, sentant du sang dans sa bouche, alors qu'il continuait pourtant de réciter.  
Mais la douleur le fit se taire et il grimaça.  
Wade le sentit et le serra doucement :

\- Allez Pete', on peut le faire, tu peux le faire, j'suis là, ok ? Tu me clamse pas dans les bras !

Peter souffla, et malgré la douleur, et le sang qui coulait à la fois de sa bouche, et maintenant de son nez, il poursuivit. Il comprenait pourquoi le gamin avait laissé du sang dans toute la salle de bains.  
Il avait la sensation que le fantôme essayait de lui ouvrir le ventre. S'efforçant de réciter, en articulant au mieux, il ignorait aussi sa peur qui le terrorisait, celle de mourir, là, devant son propre reflet.

Bientôt, pourtant, la fantôme sembla se déformer de douleur et hurla dans le reflet du miroir.  
Wade l'entendit aussi, et eut un sourire, continuant de prononcer son latin aussi bien qu'un canard parlant l'humain.  
Peter rattrapait derrière, commençant à se sentir mieux.

Alors, enfin, l'esprit disparu brusquement, dans une lumière qui lui fit un peu mal aux yeux. Il sentit toute la douleur de son ventre le lâcher, et tomba par terre. Wade le rattrapa doucement et l'observa

\- Tu es toujours aussi merveilleux, Peter.

Peter eut un petit sourire en coin, toussant quelques dernières bribes de sang, et souffla un bon coup. La peur semblait s'être aussi envolée, bien qu'il sentait encore un peu la chair de poule le parcourir.

\- … Bon… C'est fini… Elle est partie…. 

Il souleva lentement son haut, découvrant une plaie à son ventre. Se tournant vers Wade il lui fit :

\- …Je vais devoir rentrer.

S'efforçant de se relever, il sentit soudain Deadpool le soulever.

\- Oh ça, tu peux, mais pas comme ça, Pete. T'as vu ton état ? Je te ramène ! T'as pas le choix ! Tu guéris pas aussi vite que moi, et je te l'ai dit : je veux pas que tu clamses.

Peter ne pouvait que le remercier de ce fait, même s'il n'aimait pas tant qu'on l'aide, mais il s'accrocha un peu à lui, au grand plaisir de Wade, qui adorait sincèrement Peter Parker, et ils partirent.

* * *

\- … Tu as fais quoi ?!  
\- …J'ai combattu Bloody Mary avec Deadpool ?

C'était un Peter sanguinolent qu'avait récupéré Anthony Stark. Forcément, il avait été un peu paniqué, avait laissé Peter et Wade rentrer, et commençait déjà, avec l'aide de Jarvis, le fantôme de son majordome, à gérer les plaies de son apprenti.  
Forcément, il avait aussi demandé des explications, et ne les avait pas bien prises.

\- Pete ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir !  
\- Mais ça va, monsieur Stark…On a géré.  
\- Et tu as failli mourir !  
\- …Je suis vivant.

Anthony secoua la tête, géra son apprenti et ses blessures et observa Wade, qui fouillait l'endroit, comme s'il était chez lui.  
Clairement, Stark avait toujours eu du mal avec cet énergumène, comme la plupart des autres chasseurs. Mais il avait bien remarqué, qu'en présence de Peter, celui-ci était presque mieux éduqué.

\- …Merci, Wade, lâcha-t-il, ayant du mal à le reconnaître.

Deadpool se retourna vers le chasseur avec un large sourire, et un semblant d'étoiles dans les yeux. Tony Stark, le grand Tony Stark le remerciait. C'était magnifique ! Ce n'était pas aussi génial que si ça avait été Steven Rogers, mais tout de même !  
Peter eut un petit sourire en direction de Wade.

* * *

Soigné, il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Wade avait attendu, tenant à le ramener.  
A présent, ils étaient devant l'appartement de Peter. Celui-ci savait qu'il allait continuer son enquête sur la sirène uniquement le lendemain, mais au moins, il savait qu'il avait probablement sauvé des vies aujourd'hui.  
Il savait aussi que sa tante allait s'inquiéter, parce qu'il rentrait tardivement.  
Il savait surtout autre chose. Le fait que si Wade n'avait pas été là, ça aurait été problématique.  
Il l'observa un peu, et alors qu'il allait partir, embrassa sa joue.

\- Merci, Wade.

Peter savait très bien ce que pensait Wade de lui, et même s'il n'était pas sûr de partager, il pouvait au moins le remercier.  
Il partit dans son appartement, laissant un Deadpool figé, surpris, et confus.

Le même Deadpool, qui quelques minutes plus tard, couraient parmi les lignes, en sautillant, et en se prenant pour une danseuse étoile.

* * *

Le miroir était inoffensif, pourtant le reflet qui se tenait devant, semblait monstrueux. Pour beaucoup, il l'était, même pour lui.  
Mais au fond, il se fichait bien d'à quoi il ressemblait, parce que Peter Parker lui avait fait un baiser sur la joue.  
Il eut un large sourire, et jeta le miroir par la fenêtre. Cela prenait trop de place.

Fin


End file.
